To assess the relative clinico-pathologic value of each of the preferred classifications within a retrospective study based solely on histologic material and without the support of immunologic, cytochemical and ultrastructural techniques. The only possibility is represented by a large-scale review of patients with malignant lymphomas with particular emphasis upon the review of the diagnostic biospy material and upon the pertinent clinical information.